Saibo's Chakra Armour
Saibo's Chakra Armour is a masterpiece far beyond the Advanced Chakra Armour he had created for mass production. Equipping it with several spatial seals, he enhanced the time frame in which the chakra accelerated through the chakra armour, as well as created several looping functions on top of it. This allowed the chakra to be looped a grand total of 30 times within the armour before being sent out at an unparalleled potency, creating devastating effects with even the smallest of jutsu. This is neglecting the fact that his armour naturally has a greater "potential difference" across it, courtesy of it being made of the finest materials designed to accelerate chakra. Saibo's armour also contains several useful things not present in other Chakra Armours. Namely, it possesses an Electric Core, Earthed Shield, Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords, Garian Sword, Fire Sword and Infinite Armor. All these, being incorporated into his armour, transforms the Elemental Converter into something viable and extremely effective for himself. The Earthen Shield acts as a powerful defense for Saibo himself, using the absorbed chakra to vastly increase the density of his armour, while simultanoeusly supporting the increased weight. In battle, it is as if an Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique and Earth Release: Earth Spear is constantly active around Saibo, increasing his combat capacity to an extreme extent. This function is achieved by using seals to incorporate the Earthed Shield into the armour. Next, the Weaknessless Soaring Shortswords is embedded at the back of Saibo's Chakra Armour. Integrating it into the design, the Chakra Armour also gains the ability to release wind, giving Saibo the ability to fly and freely convert wind as well. With the inclusion of seals, Saibo has also allowed it to activate the Wind Release Chakra Mode if the armour has sufficient energy to do so, enhancing Saibo's combat strength. Alongside the Fire Sword, which is shrunk and contained at the back of the Chakra Armor as well, it can create a Fire Release Chakra Mode as well, drastically increasing Saibo's combat capacity. The Electric Core serves a different function in the armour, instead acting as a source of electrical energy for the armour itself. Through a two-way circuit, where chakra is enhanced by the chakra armour before entering the Electric Core, the armour attains a powerful source of energy to fuel all of the armour's functions in general, empowering even the fuuinjutsu that is within the armour. Inside the armour, there is also the Garian Sword, which emerges from the back of Saibo's armour when it is active. This gives him additional "Arms" in the form of Dragon Heads, allowing him to attack in melee and from range. All of these functions can be deactivated at will. Last but not least, there is the Infinite Armor which is incorporated into Saibo's Chakra Armour. This increases the chakra absorption aspect of the armour immensely, giving Saibo a greater resistance to both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. An additional effect is that the Infinite Armor can also absorb the opponent's chakra from range, which is very useful in battle. With additional chakra absorbed, Saibo's Chakra Armour can even be enhanced further by the Electric Core, increasing the armour's capability further by twofold. It is said that the potency of Saibo with his Chakra Armour in this state is several hundred times that of his regular form. Combined with the additional fact that Saibo has a seal to store excess chakra within his Chakra Armour as well, Saibo is known to be a very formidable Jounin. Needless to say, all other aspects inherent in the original Advanced Chakra Armour are present as well, such as the passive Body Flicker Technique, the Time Release Seal, and a far more powerful barrier to deflect ninja weapons, in particular element-infused ones. There are also additional seals to passively include Chakra Enhanced Speed and Chakra Enhanced Strength, enhancing Saibo's combat capacity by a large amount. Saibo has also included other useful seals into his Chakra Armour as well, such as the Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation, helping him conjure weapons at will to use in battle. Several Fūinjutsu Trap seals have also been incorporated into the armour in order to trap powerful techniques which are nigh impossible to absorb, such as the Truth Seeking Balls and whatnot. The armour in general is also made out of sturdy materials. Ignoring the equipment from the Takemi Clan which was infused into the armour, the armour also possesses interlocking mechanisms, which prevent the enemy from budging the user as the armour is practically "locked" in place. As such, it is extremely hard to overpower Saibo in straight Taijutsu combat, as when Saibo punches, if the enemy punches back, it would find it hard to overcome the "locking mechanisms" present in the armour, which act in such a way as to only prevent any other material except the user from moving the armour. This gives the illusion that Saibo is much stronger than he actually is, as he can be seen lifting giant rocks with it. The armour also gives Saibo a form of flight capability, as he may expel wind chakra beneath his feet and manipulate it such that he can fly. Combined with the effects of Chakra Expulsion, Saibo can travel as easily in the air as on Earth itself, giving Saibo more avenues for movement. Lastly, Saibo also possesses the capacity to make his armour go into overdrive, which will enhance the armour's power by an additional 20 times. This is done so by overpowering the extremely powerful fuuinjutsu seals and advanced materials comprising the armour, enhancing its power output immensely. The downside is that after 10 minutes, the armour enters cooldown mode, and cannot be used for anything other than chakra absorption for it to regain its strength. All of this serve to make Saibo at the bare minimum Kage Level, despite not possessing the skills inherent in most Kage Level Shinobi